1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of rotisseries for roasting food. More particularly, the present invention relates to a simplified electric rotisserie for roasting food.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric rotisseries for roasting food are well known in the art. Rotisseries constructed for use in the food service industries typically rotate the cooking food adjacent heat sources which can be electric heating elements, burning wood or charcoal or gas flame. Food service rotisseries are characterized by large size, high cost and mechanical complexity. The apparatus for rotating the meat typically involves an electric motor and some form of mechanical transmission. Rotating the food is considered the key to uniform cooking.
Rotisseries for use in the home are also available. Home rotisseries are characterized by reduced size and lower cost. However, the home rotisserie typically retains mechanical apparatus for rotating the roasting food. Some home rotisseries rotate on a vertical axis while others rotate on a horizontal axis. Inclusion of mechanical rotating apparatus in the rotisserie increases the cost and complexity of the home rotisserie. In the harsh environment of a rotisserie oven, the mechanical rotating apparatus wears quickly, resulting in failure of the appliance or necessitating costly maintenance of the rotating apparatus.
There is a need in the art for a compact, inexpensive and uncomplicated appliance for the homeowner which produces evenly roasted food.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved rotisserie grill of simplified and efficient construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved rotisserie grill with a minimum number of moving parts.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved rotisserie grill that quickly and evenly roasts food placed therein.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in a rotisserie grill where the food remains stationary relative to the heating elements while an electromechanical control device switches electric power alternately among several heating elements surrounding the food. Alternating delivery of electric power to heating elements surrounding the food provides even cooking of the food while eliminating the requirement for relative movement between the food and the heating elements.
In one embodiment of the rotisserie grill the food is secured to an upright rack which is disposed in the middle of a vertical-cooking chamber. The rack surrounds a central heating element while at least two side heating elements are arranged to substantially surround the centrally located food/rack. A control timer permits the user to select an overall cooking duration. During the cooking time selected, power is continuously applied to the central heating element while the control timer alternately delivers power to the side elements. Alternate application of power to the side heating elements simulates relative movement between the food and the heaters and produces an evenly cooked, rotisserie-like result. An alternative embodiment includes four side heaters.
An alternative configuration of the rotisserie grill utilizes a horizontal food rack for supporting food between at least two upper and two lower heating elements. In this embodiment, the control timer alternately applies electric power to each of the upper and lower heating elements, again simulating relative movement between the food on the rack and the heating elements to produce a rotisserie-like result.
Either embodiment of the rotisserie grill eliminates the need for bulky, expensive and maintenance intensive mechanisms for rotating the food relative to the heat sources. Instead, a compact control timer utilizes a spring-driven rotating cam and switch arrangement to apply electric power to selected heating elements disposed adjacent to the food. The resulting rotisserie grill is of simplified construction, compact size and increased reliability.